Donkey Kong: Protector of the Sacred Banana
by Patinator
Summary: Request for Yoshizilla, to bring justice to DK. According to Nana and Popo, it's "National Practical Joke Day"... This isn't good, especially for two certain monkeys, as something very precious to both them and the whole Kong species soon goes missing...


PM: This is a Donkey Kong-centered story for good ol' Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, since he wants justice to be done to the ape. It's also my first step into the Smash Bros. world, writing-a-story-wise. Unlike all my other stories, I'll ease up on the character descriptions, since you probably know who they all look like.

Warnings: Slight out of character-ness, especially when it comes to, y'know, DK talking XP

Hope you, the readers, like it! No flaming please!

(0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 scene/time change, for those who don't know.)

**Donkey Kong: Sacred Protector of Bananas**

It was your average day at the Smash Mansion. Average temperature, slight breeze, not a cloud in the sky…

Yup. Completely normal.

And that translates to total chaos by your average human standards.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Fox McCloud, leader of space mercenary team Star Fox, dashed through the top hall of the Smash Mansion, in search of his missing Blaster handgun.

The orange/brown-furred canine muttered something, before stealthily sneaking up to a corner, hearing footsteps coming from the nearby staircase.

He saw Ness, resident red-capped psychic boy, walk by, glancing around nervously. Then, Fox noticed something poking out from the boy's cap…

_The end of his Blaster handle._

Fox ran up to Ness from behind and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"Alright kid, I got ya. Hand over my Blaster."

Ness laughed, and took off his cap, allowing Fox to get back his energy gun. "Sorry Fox," spoke the heavily-accented kid, "…But Nana and Popo blackmailed Lucas, Toon Link, and I into what they call 'National Practical Joke Day'…"

Fox put his Blaster inside his holster, and rubbed his forehead. "This is not gonna be good…"

Ness began walking away. "Just keep an eye on all your stuff, Fox! See ya!"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

A door opened, and a familiar large, furry ape walked into a tropical-styled room, complete with several palm trees. Banana peels nearly flooded a waste basket, and a long hammock was strung between two palm trees.

Donkey Kong sighed. He had heard from his nephew, Diddy, that the younger Smashers had begun pulling a lot of practical jokes. He was all for a good laugh or two, but there was always one thing he never wanted taken, even temporarily…

_His banana hoard. _The equivalent of ten tons of platinum for the Kongs. Donkey Kong had taken the huge pile of yellow fruit with him when he was first invited to the Smash Mansion, as he was one of the few Kongs who could protect the sacred treasure inside the banana hoard…

The golden banana.

Donkey Kong hopped into his hammock, somehow not making it fall, and put back his arm to grab a banana.

…Only thin air greeted his cream-colored hand.

DK glanced around. _**All of his bananas were GONE.**_

The ape let out a roar, smashing through the door and panting angrily.

"I can't let the golden banana be stolen!" muttered the ape, using his little-known ability to talk.

He dashed down a staircase, nearly crushing Snake in the process. The almost-flattened man groaned in pain.

"…Monkeys…"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DK had rounded up Diddy Kong, and they both knew their prime suspect. They would set the kids aside for now, since taking so many bananas would require a lot of effort.

Donkey Kong's powerful fists pounded open the door belonging to none other than Bowser, waking him from a nap.

"GWAH!" cried out the monstrous turtle, flying out of his bad in shock. His eyes were covered by a black sleeping masks, which flew off and smacked Diddy in the head.

Bowser groaned, and opened his eyes to see the two Kongs standing there, glaring at him.

"…Uh… Hey, gimme back my sleep mask!" The orange-scaled creature snatched at Diddy Kong's face, but received a punch to his hand from Donkey Kong.

The ape pointed at Bowser angrily. "You… Give me back my bananas, Bowser."

The Koopa King tilted his head questioningly. "Bananas? What would I want with your BANANAS? I eat meat and meat only!"

Diddy took out his Peanut Popgun. "Spill it, or you'll be eating peanuts for the rest of your life!"

Bowser retreated into his shell, and growled from inside. "I DIDN'T TAKE YOUR BANANA HOARD, MONKEY BROS. Now leave me alone!"

He snatched back his sleeping mask, and retreated back into his shell. Diddy and Donkey Kong left his room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

DK knocked on another door, belonging to his friendly, red-and-blue-clad rival; none other than Mario. The plumber opened it, greeting Donkey Kong.

"Hello-a, DK. Something wrong? You and Diddy seem-a… Upset."

Donkey Kong nodded. "Yeah, Mario, someone stole my banana hoard. Including the… Uh… Gosh, I guess I can trust you…" The ape lowered his mouth to Mario's ears, and lowered his voice as well. "…The sacred golden banana."

Mario's eyes practically popped out of his head. "A golden banana? Isn't that some special banana that-a you Kongs practically worship, because it's-a the only banana made of pure-a gold?"

Diddy Kong nodded. "Yup. And if it's gone, then not only will Cranky never let us live it down, but we'll be the laughing stocks of the Kongs… We gotta find it!"

Mario nodded. "Well, I'd love-a to help, but I've been assigned to some-a gardening by Peach…" The plumber sighed.

The two Kongs left Mario's room.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Where next, little buddy?" asked Donkey Kong. The two were walking through the hall of the fourth floor, home to many of the more technology-oriented Smashers, like Snake and R.O.B.

Diddy scratched his chin. "…Let's ask someone else for help. I'm sure Fox or Falco could help us keep an eye on the kids…"

"Good idea."

As it happened, Wolf was walking in the opposite direction, passing by them as Diddy exchanged a questioning look with Donkey Kong, the latter nodding, understanding an unspoken question.

Diddy walked up in front of Wolf as Donkey Kong lumbered behind him.

"Um… Wolf?"

The leader of the Star Wolf squadron snarled. "What do you want, fleabag?"

Diddy restrained a glare, and continued. "Would you mind helping us find our banana hoard?"

Wolf stood still, then slapped his forehead. "You idiot... I don't have time for monkeys and bananas. Now out of my way."

The gray-furred canine pushed Diddy aside, and went on his way.

DK crossed his arms. "He isn't the friendly type…"

Diddy shook his head, and sighed. "Well, we'll go talk to Falco and Fox."

By sheer coincidence, they had stopped to talk with Wolf right outside Fox's door. DK knocked, receiving a "Come in." from the Star Fox team leader.

"Uh, Fox?" spoke Diddy. The space warrior was currently doing something with his Reflector. "Can you and Falco help me and DK?"

Fox ceased his work and walked over to the two Kongs. "What is it?"

Donkey Kong spoke up. "Well… Our banana hoard's been stolen."

With that single sentence, the canine let out an exasperated sigh. "Great, first my Blaster, then my Reflector gets tampered with, now your bananas? Sheesh, those kids... I'll be right with you."

Fox closed his door and finished fixing his Reflector device, then joined the two Kongs as they went across the hall, which was not a very large distance, to Falco's room. Fox knocked.

"Who's there…?" mumbled the bird from inside.

"Falco, it's Fox. Diddy and Donkey Kong need some help. Their banana hoard's been taken. And yes, _you ARE helping._"

A sigh came from the room, and Falco stepped out. "Fine, as long as nothing gets taken from me. No monkey business."

The comment only received three facepalms…

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"…There they are…" whispered Falco to Fox. He and his friend had been trying to find where Ness, Lucas, Toon Link, and the Ice Climbers were, and that place was at the base of the island's mountain, at the edge of a forest. The two pilots hid behind a few trees and watched the five's conversation…

"…So um… What next?" said Nana.

A devious grin popped up on Toon Link's face. "Let's try and get Falco's Blaster…"

Ness shook his head. "No. I tried the same with Fox, and it only stayed with me for half an hour. Why not…"

Fox and Falco ignored the rest, as they noticed a large pile of bananas stacked up behind the group.

"There it is… The banana hoard." whispered Fox. "How are we gonna get it?"

Falco smirked, and gave a low chuckle before pulling out a white ball. "This is how. A Smoke Ball…"

From inside his jacket, the blue-feathered falcon pulled out five red nuts. "…And a few Deku Nuts. Oh, and…"

After handing the items to Fox, Falco pulled out some kind of radio, muttering something into it. Diddy and Donkey Kong walked up, carrying the bottom halves of three Rolling Crates.

"…Okay then! Thanks guys!" said Diddy happily.

"3… 2… 1…" Falco counted down as Fox, Diddy, and himself threw the Smoke Ball and five Deku Nuts into the clearing, stunning and blinding the five pranksters.

Falco, Fox, and the Kongs made a mad dash for the banana hoard, picking up as much as possible and tossing them into the three crates.

Donkey Kong eventually found the golden banana and secretly hid it in his nephew's hat. Just as the Smoke Ball lost all of its smoke, the four dashed for the mansion, DK's room specifically.

Meanwhile, the five pranksters had regained their senses.

"…Uh… Wow." Lucas blinked, shocked. "Well, looks like they outsmarted us."

"Go monkey power…" groaned Popo.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

With one last placement, DK's banana hoard had been completely returned. Fox and Falco had departed for their rooms and left Diddy and Donkey Kong to their job.

"Alright!" cheered Diddy. "We got our golden banana back!"

Donkey Kong nodded. "Yup. Maybe I should get some kind of lock…"

Diddy face-planted. "…You don't have a lock on that door?"

Silence occurred for the next ten minutes…

PM: The end. Sorry it was kinda… Weird. It didn't have as much to do with DK as I had hoped, Yoshizilla. Sorry…

R&R nicely.


End file.
